


"Knight in Shining Armour"

by theSarcasticFairy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Motorcycles, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, ZEN THE KNIGHT, more like MC the knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSarcasticFairy/pseuds/theSarcasticFairy
Summary: In which Zen finds himself in a fix and MC swoops in to save him





	"Knight in Shining Armour"

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that stemmed from a phone call at the end of Zen's route in which he calls MC his Prince Charming

     Production for the new drama had been hectic. The sets were always buzzing with an energy that zapped through Zen’s veins. This was more mainstream than anything he’d done in a while and he counted himself lucky to be surrounded by such coveted names in the industry. The crew and his co-workers were talented and sought after, but despite that Zen found himself landing the lead role. It made him unbelievably giddy. He memorised his lines long before shooting even began and spent hours in front of the full-length mirror in his home, studying his own movements, perfecting his expressions.

    The promotion team were no joke either. They kept everything hush-hush, only enticing the eager audience with snippets of cut-scenes strategically shot, like dangling meat above the heads of a pack of hungry dogs til they were all but foaming in the mouth.

    The demanding schedule and secrecy for the sake of a promotional gimmick had Zen leaving set at unearthly hours, so worn out that he could only reach home and flop into bed beside the sleeping figure that he missed every day. The limelight burned brightly, and he was happy to be shining under it, but lately it had become almost blinding and he found himself thinking of the person that always rooted for him from behind the scenes. She was so close to him, within reach, yet so far away. They lived in the same house, but these days they never seemed to be in it together.

     In one instance, he’d come home to find her asleep on the couch, her phone lying between her loosely curled fingers. He had carefully laid a fluffy blanket over her, kissing her hair gently to make sure she wouldn’t awake before going to sleep in his bed alone.

    He felt his heart twinge at the recollection, his fingers absently fidgeting with his phone in his pocket. It had been weeks since they’d spent time together, shared a meal, smiled at each other. The pining in his gut that had started as a creeping nag had grown into a biting void. He was lonely. They both were.

    He was neglecting her and the way she was still always so supportive, with her warm words and cheerful voice had his stomach knotting painfully. His delicate eyebrows furrowed in determination as he inwardly promised himself to make it up to her.

     Today was a rare day, in that they wrapped up early. Zen had texted her earlier, excited fingers gliding over the keypad, telling her that he would be done soon. She seemed ecstatic to get to be with him, the thought of spending a quiet evening sipping beer together and enjoying each other’s company had him smiling pleasantly.

    The evenings were slowly getting colder and there was an unmistakably autumn nip in the air. The sun was close to setting in the sky. The air was crisp, yet it settled heavily on his shoulders, weighing down uncomfortably. Zen trod down the street, making his way to the subway station-the fastest way home-fists shoved inconspicuously into the pockets of his leather jacket, shades on, scarf wound securely up to his nose, beanie hiding his silvery white hair.

    Zen let his thoughts drift back to her. She always knew how to make him feel better. Somehow her very presence seemed to ease his worries away. He wondered how she’d be waiting for him. Would she greet him at the door with a smile and a kiss? Or would he have to follow a trail of her clothes leading all the way to the bedroom where she’d be waiting for him among the sheets? The vision had him chewing shamelessly on his lip. He longed to hold her, feeling her soft skin, press her body to him, have her sighing and whining and...

    He caught himself mid-thought and shook his head vigorously to rid himself of the sinful images of her undulating under him before he drove himself crazy with anticipation. He glared at his shoes as he walked placing one foot in front of the other, a concentrated attempt at a distraction. He paced his breathing, counting his exhales, one, two, three, four a steady rhythm to calm his wayward thoughts.

   Soon he began contemplating his ever growing fan base. Zen adored his fans and the attention they gave him and he was never ungrateful for his job, but he admitted to himself that the zeal of it all had become almost overwhelming and his nerves were wearing a little thin. Weariness was slowly creeping into his bones. He never really thought he’d feel this way and he was mildly surprised at himself. He found himself sighing tiredly. He just wanted to go home.

   He rounded the corner, lost in thought and ran smack-dab into a band of fans that had been on “stakeout” for the past few days, waiting for this very moment. The cast usually left so late that they would give up and go home, but today their patience had borne fruit. They were on him in an instant, and before he knew it, Zen was surrounded with no hope of escape.

   So much for going home.

    The little mob of fans, with their flashing cameras and excited voices talking over each other in their attempt to get his attention had him at a complete loss. Had he not been so worn out, he might have handled the situation a little better.

    In his moment of daze, an overzealous fan managed to pluck his beanie from his head and run away squealing with glee. That brought him to his senses in an instant, and he quickly raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Now now, let us all calm down,” he said smoothly, flashing a smile that resulted in a collective sigh from his devoted audience.

    In truth he was anything but calm. His usual tact nowhere to be found, Zen’s frazzled brain tried to come up with ways to get himself out of this sticky situation as soon as possible. The stress and exhaustion from the past few weeks and the incessant excited squealing made it impossible for him to think and he found himself wearing a plastered on smile, being pushed and pulled for photographs like a ragdoll among kindergarteners.

   The screech of tyres cut through the noise and he turned to see fans darting bewilderedly out of the way of a motorcycle that came to a halt directly beside him. The smile vanished from his face and a shocked silence fell over the stupefied crowd. A tinted visor concealed the face of this mysterious knight in shining armour that wordlessly held out a spare helmet to him. His heart hammered in his chest in disbelief, jaw hanging open and he had the urge to pinch himself. Surely he was dreaming.

   His body moved of its own volition as he reached for the helmet and took his position behind the rider, his addled mind still very much at a loss. With a growling rev of the engine, they were off in a flash, leaving behind a group of spectators with their eyes wide and mouths gaping. Their idol had been whisked away right from under their noses and all they were left with was the quickly distancing glow of the tail light.

   When he finally came to grips with this unexpected and astounding turn of events, he couldn’t help the grin that stretched from ear to ear.  He wrapped his arms around her middle, thrilled with adrenaline as the chilly air whipped at his sides. The scenery went by in a blur of colours and shapes as they zipped down the streets. Strands of his hair trailed behind him in the wind and the rush of excitement that prickled his skin reminded him of the old days back when he was part of a motorcycle gang in high school. He lost track of time and of where they were going, distracted by his heart pounding in his ears, but he finally felt them slow down to a stop.

    They had raced through the city and were now on the outskirts, and parked off the road near an out-of-the-way convenience store that had already been closed for the night. The sun was setting; a brilliant orange in the sky, and streetlights began buzzing to life.

    The bike still rumbled beneath him, idling. He got off and removed his helmet as he looked back to see her kill the engine and kick out the stand. A booted foot hit the ground and she pulled the helmet over her head, shaking loose the hair that came cascading out. Her legs stretched out on either side of the motorcycle, thighs straddling the seat where her shorts hiked up a little from the position. The metalwork gleamed in the evening glow, almost with a life of its own. Exquisite. And both his. He couldn’t decide which was more mesmerising.

    She met his gaze with a mischievous smile as he made his way closer, irresistibly drawn as if hypnotised. Gloved fingers traced the collar of his jacked and twirled around the end of his scarf, tugging him down to where her lips captured his in a long and heated kiss. Her lips parted against his, the tip of her tongue trailing along the seam of his mouth, asking to be let in. He complied immediately, and they tasted each other, tongues sliding together in a playfully seductive way.  

    He pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. “I’ve missed you,” he said honestly, brushing his thumb gently against her cheek. “Me too,” she whispered, eyes softening. He brought his lips to hers again, this time tender and chaste and sweet. They stayed like that for a while, quietly cherishing in the moment, foreheads rested together, noses almost touching. The comfortable silence dissipated under a breathy chuckle and she looked up to find Zen laughing bemusedly. “You really made my heart flutter earlier,” he smiled shyly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He rocked on his heels, hand scratching at the back of his head adorably.  “Well how could I waste an opportunity to sweep my prince off his feet?” she grinned broadly. "Oh my valiant knight, how could I ever repay you?" Zen brought his palm to his chest in an exaggerated flourish. They both burst into giggles.

    He hung the helmet he was holding on one of the handlebars and asked her, “What are we doing out here?” “Well I thought we’d wait a while before heading home, seeing as they’re bound to be at our doorstep by now,” she said. “Ah,” he answered. It made sense to wait for them to leave before going home.

    She nudged him slightly and he stepped away to let her dismount. She looked so hot coming to his rescue riding his bike, all dark and alluring, and he drank in the sight of her body when it twisted as she swung one leg over the seat, her back arching enticingly. It set his nerves on fire anew, the previous fatigue burned away, replaced by a thrill that ran down his spine. He could think of other things she’d look hot riding tonight.

    She made to throw a quick glance at him, deliberate and playful, over her shoulder, only to come face to face with flaming ruby, separated by mere inches of winter evening air. Suddenly she was painfully aware of the firmness of his chest as it just barely brushed against her back, almost touching but not quite. The scent of him wrapped around her instead, warm and musky, a heady concoction. His breath against her ear sent her heart racing and the minuscule distance that separated their bodies was becoming too much to bear.

  Then finally she felt the light pressure of his hands rubbing lazy circles along her legs, calluses catching occasionally along the fabric of her thigh high socks. The breath she’d been holding escaped her in a sigh as his fingertips dipped below the elastic, touching her skin directly. His lips grazed against the shell of her ear as his thumbs ventured under the hem of her shorts, caressing her flesh in mirrored motions and she leaned against the frame of the stationed motorcycle with a whine. He buried his nose in her hair, eyes fluttering shut as he deeply inhaled the scent of her. 

   “Mmm babe,” Zen purred, hands sliding up her thighs to her ass and back down again slowly, repetitively. “The way you came riding in like that,” his husky voice sent a shiver through her, making her thighs clench with want. She was lost in the sound of his voice and the feel of his roaming hands that came to tickle at her ribs and along her waist, slowly undoing the button of her pants. “Oh,” he exhaled a gravelly, seductive breath, the sound of which sent heat pooling straight to her throbbing core. She shifted her weight from one leg to another, thighs pressing together in search of some form of relief. “It turned me on so bad,” he nipped at her earlobe, sucking the flesh into his mouth as one hand shot up to soundly squeeze a covered breast and the other dove into her soaking panties. 

   The breath she’d been holding escaped her lips in a plaintive wail as she squirmed under his touch. Two fingers rubbed up and down her swollen lips as the third made light, toying swipes at her clit. His other hand kneaded her breast, the fabric scratching against her skin adding another delicious sensation as he tweaked her nipple through her clothes. Oh how she wanted to feel him directly on her skin. She gnawed at her lip, stifling the moans that were threatening to spill as she tried her best to wiggle and roll her hips into his hand, attempting to get him to touch her more deeply. She was warm and inviting. How long had it been since he'd been able to hold her like this?

    He ran a finger scarcely along her wet folds before going back to dance around her clit and she whined his name pleadingly. His lips pressed wetly against the skin under her ear, tongue darting out to tease the skin among the grazing of his teeth. His fingers pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves and she bucked sharply as he nibbled and licked down her neck. His mouth reached the base of her neck and he puckered his lips to blow along the little bites leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake. Her legs trembled at the cool breath against her feverish skin and the fingers that torturously circled around her entrance. A low pressure was building at the pit of her stomach. She whined with need.

   A fluttery snicker came from behind her. “As much as I love hearing you, I wouldn’t want anyone else to,” he said, voice smooth as silk. He was doing this on purpose. Tease.

   Fueled with the want of getting back at him she pushed her ass back and ground against his hips, rewarded instantly with a startled intake of breath and his hands faltering in their motions. She inwardly delighted in the thought that he was as affected by this as she was, feeling his arousal poking against her through their clothes. In a moment of resolved self control she disentangled his hands from her and spun around to face him. With a palm to his chest she marched purposely forward and he was forced to move backward matching her step for step til his back came in contact with the back wall of the convenience store.

   He reached out a hand to her but she caught it at the wrist before he could touch her. Her eyes flashed dangerously as they bore into him and the colour rose to his cheeks as he visibly swallowed. She brought his palm to her face drawing her tongue out to lick the skin that connected his first two fingers, savouring the roughness of the callus that had formed there. She licked up the digits that had been so skilfully playing with her and brought her teeth down on a nail, tongue twirling around his fingertip as her free hand found its way down his stomach where his muscles contracted expectantly. She flicked open the button and ran her knuckles along his crotch, pulling down the zipper. Zen shivered.

   She coaxed his fingers into her mouth, guiding them in and out with her hand, sucking around them suggestively. She reached into his pants and felt his cock jump against her gloved palm, hips rutting as he let out a soft strangled sound. She enveloped him firmly in her hand, thumb reaching out to swipe the leaking slit and slide his arousal along his hot and pulsating shaft. The feel of him, stiff and heavy in her palm sent another wash of heat through her body. She pressed herself up against him, breasts squeezed against his chest, head bobbing around his fingers in time with the flick of her wrist pumping his cock. His fingers scissored around her tongue as his hips ground into her fist and he moaned at what she was insinuating.

   He looked devastatingly beautiful, brows drawn, a blush dusting his cheeks to the tips of his ears, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, breath leaving his parted lips in gasping steaming wafts. It was a sin to look away from the sight of him. She gave his fingers a final drawn out suck before releasing them and his wrist to reach down and shimmy out of her loosened shorts. In a rustle of fabric they slipped down her legs and hit the floor, where she stepped out of them.

   Her hand slid up from his cock and under the fabric of his shirt, feeling the muscles of his abdomen taut and straining. Her panties pushed to the side, she wrapped a leg around his waist, free hand gripping his shoulder, and tilted her hips up. His throbbing head slid along her slick folds, smearing the moisture there before she leaned forward and eased him in. “Nnngh Babe,” he groaned, hands flying to her hips and squeezing. The feeling of being filled had her throwing her head back with a moan, insides sucking him in, wrapping around him like a vice and eliciting broken sounds from their parted mouths. They stayed like that for a moment, panting slightly, reveling in the feeling of being connected in this way before the need to move became too much.

    She rolled her hips up against him experimentally, the sensation sending a sizzle of electricity through her body. Her hands gripped tighter, gloved fingertips digging into the flesh of his waist where her leg wrapped around him and the collar of his leather jacket, pulling and pushing him against her with the swaying of her hips. The pace was slow as she ground against him, his shaft rubbing against the walls of her insides so deliciously, caressing every spot that sent tingles to the pool of heat collecting in her stomach. For now he was content to be manipulated by her, enjoying the steady rhythm, his large hands fondling her ass.

   The knot in her stomach continued to tighten, tightening her around him as she arced into him and a drawn out moan escaped her lips as she leaned more heavily onto him. "Ahhh...Z-Zenny," she begged whimpering. Zen hissed through clenched teeth, using his hands on her ass to press her firmly against him as he bucked. She squeaked out a sharp “ah” and the feral look in his eyes made her legs tremble and her cunt squeeze around him further.

    With a growl that sounded almost animalistic he had her pushed against the wall, their positions reversed. She scarcely heard the sound of her panties tearing and slithering to the ground over the sound of her own moaning. He hoisted her up, her trembling legs spread wide and hanging over his forearms, hands squeezing around her ass to support her weight. He looked straight at her, the pupils of his eyes blown out and eclipsing the ruby, a ravenous beast. He pulled out slowly, until his tip was barely brushing her greedy entrance. She breathed heavily as she looked at him and suddenly, powerfully his hips snapped upward, sheathing himself within her completely.    

    Her mouth flew open in a silent scream, head flung back in raw ecstasy. Fully inside he held her gaze, the heat from his lidded eyes volcanic despite the cool air that surrounded them. Eyeing her and biting his lip in the most devilish way, the corners of his lips curled up in a smirk, he made a show of moaning through his teeth as he rolled his hips in a smooth sensual circle. The cry that ripped from her mouth had him kissing her with a bruising force.

    She was hopelessly wedged between the wall and this hungry creature that had her caught up in his arms. Zen grunted and groaned with each motion of his body, undulating erotically. The silvery locks of hair framing his face swayed with every move. His scarf slipped from his shoulders, exposing the alluring curve of his collarbones that blushed pink from the blood rushing through him. The cold air around them seemed to melt.    

     He slid against her, in and out relentlessly, his heat scorching her nerves. With every thrust, his abdomen brushed against her clit and caused a tantalizing friction that had her clinging to his shoulders desperately. He pounded into her wildly, and she was barely able to catch her breath between each powerful thrust before it was knocked out of her lungs by the next. It was dizzying. His hips squelched lewdly against her wetness. Her thighs trembled, legs dangling uselessly over his arms, head thrashing from side to side struggling to control her screams until they spilled from her lips in unintelligible sobs. 

    She was so close. He could feel it in the way her body constricted almost painfully around him. He crashed his mouth against hers, tongue pushing into her mouth purposefully, dragging against her own with a dominating force. His teeth caught her tongue abruptly, and her walls spasmed uncontrollably around him. Her keening whines muffled against his mouth as he drew out her pleasure, moving torturously against her contracting muscles as he nibbled at her lips.

    The intensity of her orgasm had her shaking like a leaf in his arms. Sweat beaded at his brow where his fringe stuck to his damp skin. His whole body was rigid, muscles taut and straining like a bowstring ready to snap. With the way things were going, he wouldn’t last much longer. God she felt amazing. “Aahhhnn...Fuck-“He careened on, groaning against her mouth hotly, a deep sexy sound. He pushed against her deeply, roughly. The rhythm of his hips faltered to halt as released spurting into her with a shivering moan. She let out a soft mewl at the added wetness and he opened his eyes enough to peer into hers through his lashes, licking at her swollen lips trying to soothe where he had bitten them.

   Slowly he pulled out, easing her unsteady legs to the ground, still holding her around the waist. She leaned into him like that til the hammering of their hearts slowed down a little. Then he reached for her shorts and handed them to her and she put them back on, stumbling slightly. When he finished tucking himself back into his pants he turned to look at her again.

    He draped a steadying arm over her shoulders and walked her to his bike gesturing her to sit down and rest her tired legs. The sky had deepened to night and little flecks of light twinkled along the velvety darkness. They were far enough out of town that the city lights didn’t disturb the view.

    The silence was comfortable as they leaned against each other. She always loved watching the stars with him. She looked at Zen gazing up at the sky. His skin glowed with a pale translucence, the edges of his mouth curved up in contented appreciation. His long hair shone like strands of moonlight.

    “Beautiful,” the word escaped her in a quiet whisper. Zen turned to face her with gentle eyes and a knowing smile. “Yes, very much so.” She looked away, suddenly strangely bashful despite what had just transpired. “I was talking about the sky you know,” she said in what she hoped wasn’t a rush.

    “Oh? But I was talking about you.”

   

  

   

   

   

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaahh this has been floating around in my head since forever, yet it feels strange that I finally wrote it haha 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts. If you find some errors, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know.


End file.
